


One Way of Doing it

by WitchRavenFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Prompt found on Pinterest, but originally from tumblr, fluff-esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt found simply said: 'Well, that was one way of doing it.' and instantly this is what my Muse thought up. This is a quick drabble I put together just to get it out of my brain. Any errors are my own. For more details on where I found the prompt, see notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way of Doing it

The noise was incessant. The almost drill-like sound worked its way into Draco’s skull, and a pillow couldn’t buffer it at all. He considered reaching out to his bedside table to cast a Silencio on the noise, but he knew that Harry would more than likely lose his temper with that act.

 

Harry was the one who wanted the damned thing in the first place; he should be the one to deal with it. Harry slept like the dead these days, so it didn’t really matter one way or the other, Draco might have to deal with it.

 

‘Harry, please deal with that racket!’ Draco pleaded, burrowing under the duvet a little more with the pillows hoping that would block out the sound a little more.

 

Harry grunted once, then moved away and there was a smash, and Draco ripped the duvet from his face to look around. At the bottom of the door was Harry’s alarm clock in pieces, some of the cogs and bells in their temporary resting place, before he looked over at Harry who was now face down next to him.

 

‘Well, that was one way of doing it.’ Draco cuddled into Harry’s sleepy warm body, and Harry moved onto his side so he could spoon Draco. ‘When we wake up you’re cleaning that mess up before you join me for a shower.’

 

Harry’s response was another grunt and a tightening of the arm that had been slung around his waist before sleep claimed him again. Draco listened to the sound of his breathing before allowing sleep to take him to join Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this very short drabble was inspired by a prompt that I found as I scoured Pinterest, which is a very dangerous place if your me... seriously I am addicted to it for all kinds of reasons. Anyway, this prompt was originally sourced from got-an-inkling.tumblr.com, and this is the product.Please enjoy, and if you do... just press that little kudos button so I know I'm not the only one who liked it.


End file.
